trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Murian
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Starbase 600 game Number of Members: 2 billion Nature of Members: Hairless anthropomorphic Siamese cats. They have a Human-like skin texture with a variation of color, milk chocolate being the middle ground and most common. They have large upright ears, small muzzles, big blue eyes, digigrade feet and tails. They typically wear clothing for protection and modesty. Organization: Village level, some primitive nation states. Game Role: Questions for the PCs. World Role: Another Kliges'chee victim. Relative Influence: Non existent. Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: The race has no unified goal. Relative Wealth: Dirt poor. The Murrians are mostly in a pre-industrial state with small pockets of remaining higher technology. Group advantages: A former space faring race pounded back to the iron age. They have little that could be called advantages. Special Abilities: Murrians have a high tolerance for freezing by cryogenic means. If frozen quickly enough they can survive thawing even if no preparation was taken in the freezing process. But the freezing must be fast, and it must be hard. Skinny dipping in liquid nitrogen would do the trick. It will hurt like hell, and kill them, but with 23rd century or better medicine you can make them better. Group disadvantages: None outside of low tech. Those who favor them: The Federation Area of Operation: Just inside the Kliges'chee implosion zone closest to Oz 7/-17.3 Headquarters Location: Khat the Murrain home world. Public Face: Fractured civilization trying to find itself. Notable Members: Leath: Female member of the tug crew. She was the only one without family present. She striped and cycled the airlock in the nude. Her gamble paid off. She was revived by the Endeavor crew. She carries direct knowledge of the old technologies. Abbot Kenp: Abbot of the Monastery of the Voice, Ancient and Holy Order of the Keepers of the Voice. Kern and his monks kept the ancient subspace transmitter running. "Maintain the Voice, from the Voice will come visitors, from visitors will come knowledge, from knowledge will come freedom. All this will come if we maintain the Voice." Kern finds himself the unwitting leader of the Renaissance movement. History of the Organization: The Murians have had their ups and downs as any race will that makes it from wood and stone to warp drives. With a well established space culture and warp drives they were reaching out. Technology was early 23rd century Then came the Kliges'chee. All that was for naught. They defended themselves, the Cold Reavers as the Murrians remember them were relentless. One group fled in a combination of an impulse in system shuttle and a warp tug. They traded a fast fiery death for a slow one by asphyxiation. One member of the tug crew, Leath, froze herself in an airlock and thus beat the odds to later tell her story. On the planet surface a few technology enclaves remained. One had a subspace set. They created elaborate rituals around "The Voice" and legends that one day The Voice would be answered, and salvation would come form the stars. Then it did. The USS Endeavor having encountered the Tug/shuttle 800 years after it froze.. They revived Leath and traveled to Khat. They answered the call of the voice and set the old shuttle and Leath down in that valley. Starbase 600 keeps a light contact with the Murrians. They help development whenever they can. Khat as become an active PAX project out of the Monastery of the Voice. the village or Khanterberry is becoming a high tech enclave. Those that wish to have the toys play peacefully one with an other. The contact office does not consider Khat a Prime Directive planet. There are travel advisories, some natives can be burny about "witches". Not to mention the more pragmatic that will torture you for you knowledge. Category:Races Category:Implosion Zone Category:Epiphany Trek